


God Bless America

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Bucky and Steve are happy people and what's wrong with that, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fourth of July, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve celebrates his birthday with Bucky in the past and in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

“Hey,” Bucky murmured when Steve finally blinked awake and shifted. Bucky turned around so he was facing Steve, and Steve smiled. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy Independence Day,” Steve replied, pulling his legs up closer until he could sling one over Bucky’s hip.

“What do you want to do today?” Bucky asked. He reached up, running his fingers through Steve’s mess of blonde hair. Steve started to move.

“Well, what time is it?” Steve asked, straining to see the clock, and Bucky held him in place. Steve struggled for a moment, all one hundred and ten pounds of him, but he gives up quickly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky answered. “We’re taking the day off.”

“Buck, we can’t-”

“Oh, yes, we can,” Bucky replied. “I’ll call ‘em. You’re sick, and I’ve got to take care of you. You know Billy’ll understand, he fucking loves you.”

“He likes _you_ , you’re his best worker and all the dames come over to you,” Steve argued. Bucky knocked their foreheads together.

“I don’t know how anyone couldn’t like you,” Bucky said, before shifting to get up. Steve grabbed his wrist, and Bucky frowned down at him.

“You asked what I wanted to do today,” Steve reminded him. He tugged on Bucky’s wrist, and Bucky knelt back down on the bed. Steve sat up. “I want to stay here a little while longer.”

Bucky nodded, then leaned down, pressing a kiss to the bump on Steve’s crooked nose. Steve rose up to his knees and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, yanking him down and kissing him fiercely in return. Bucky laughed into his mouth.

“Let me make the call, and I’ll be right back,” Bucky told him, pressed one last kiss to Steve’s lip, then another last kiss, then another before he finally pulled Steve off of him and left him there. He made the call to Billy, who made Bucky promise to pass on well wishes to Steve. Bucky rolled his eyes and promised before stopping in their dingy little kitchen. He frowned in the general direction of their beat-up table, then opened the fridge. He scrounged up enough to make Steve oatmeal, a few strips of bacon, a little bit of scrambled eggs, and bread, that he fried up in the bacon fat for him.

He put it all on one of his mom’s big old platters and left it on the kitchen table. He ignored the pack of cigarettes on the counter and climbed up onto the window and out onto the fire escape. He hopped up the stairs to the apartment above theirs, stole one of the daisies out of their pot, and snuck back in through their kitchen window. He stuck the yanked daisy in one of their taller glasses, placed it carefully on the edge of the platter, and brought it back to Steve. Steve grinned at him.

“You are the biggest sap going, Barnes,” Steve teased when Bucky set the platter down on the bed in front of him. Steve crossed his legs like a pretzel, the sheets bunching up around his waist. Bucky stood beside the bed for a moment before Steve glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. He leaned over the platter and pat the mattress. “Sit and eat, you jerk.”

“Quit being a punk and eat your damn breakfast,” Bucky said, grinning, as he fell down onto the mattress. He leaned against the wall and caught the pieces of fried bread Steve tore apart and tossed his way. When they finished eating, Bucky set the platter on the ground, snatched up the daisy out of the glass, and stuck it between his teeth.

“Hey there, dreamboat,” Bucky purred dramatically, winking at Steve, and Steve shoved his shoulder. “Whoah, hey, I’m just trying to lay the moves on my dame.”

“I’m not your dame, Buck,” Steve reminded him, and Bucky pulled the daisy from his teeth.

“Of course you’re not,” Bucky corrected, heaving himself up off the bed. “You’re my guy.”

“I’m your guy,” Steve agreed. Bucky knelt on the floor and held the daisy up to him with a flourish, and Steve laughed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Damn, Buck. You’re a regular Valentino, you know that?”

“Of course I know that,” Bucky answered as Steve took the flower from his hand. Bucky climbed over him on the bed and smashed their foreheads together, knocking Steve back and making him laugh. “You’ve told me before. And do you know why?”

“Why what?” Steve asked, stretching around Bucky’s arm to set the daisy down on their little bedside table, probably to save to draw later. Bucky dropped his hands down on either side of Steve’s head and settled his knees on either side of Steve’s hips. He let his own hips come down to rest on Steve’s waist.

“Why I’m such a Valentino, you twit,” Bucky replied, and Steve leaned up and bit at Bucky’s lower lip.

“Because I’m your guy,” Steve responded, and Bucky pressed their noses together.

“Because you’re my guy,” Bucky agreed. He ducked down to kiss Steve again, and was caught off-guard when Steve shoved him back and climbed on top of him.

“Your fella,” Steve continued, pressing his lips to Bucky’s neck.

“My pushover,” Bucky teased, and Steve nipped at his throat.

“You’re a jerk, you know that, Buck?” Steve asked, and Bucky dragged him back up to tap their foreheads together.

“But I’m _your_ jerk,” Bucky reminded him, and Steve laughed, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “Happy birthday, Stevie.”

“Happy Independence Day.”

“Oh, right,” Bucky said, snapping his fingers. “God bless America for you, huh, boy?”

“Shut up,” Steve murmured, dropping down again.

* * *

Steve was almost entirely distracted by the fireworks exploding in the night sky over his head. So distracted, in fact, that even his enhanced super-soldier senses could not save him from tripping in the street. Bucky kept his right arm out, ready to catch or steady Steve if he needed to. Steve whistled when a particularly spectacular arrangement of fireworks went off.

“I wonder if they’ve had these in Brooklyn for long,” Steve said aloud to Bucky over the sounds of the bangs and the people talking. Bucky shrugged, and his right arm was suddenly hijacked by Steve, who pulled his hand down to tangle their fingers together as they walked. Bucky stopped suddenly, tugging Steve over to a front stoop, tucked somewhat into a building, set back from the sidewalk. He pushed Steve up against the wall, the two of them crowded together in the space that was certainly not suited for two men of their size, especially with Steve over six feet now. Bucky grinned at Steve, his teeth bright white in the night.

“I love you,” Bucky said casually, before ducking down and yanking a daisy out of the flowerpot at their feet. He leaned back against the wall behind him in the small space and handed the daisy up to Steve. “Happy birthday, jerk.”

“Happy Independence Day,” Steve replied, taking the daisy and twirling it between his fingers. Bucky dropped his head back against the wall and watched him as he watched the flower spin, the brick wall behind him, the fireworks exploding spectacular in the night further beyond.

“God bless America,” Bucky murmured, and Steve laughed as Bucky surged forward to claim his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
